Spade of Hearts
by TCRLN
Summary: Hisoka's sister decided to join the hunter's exam without her brother knowing. In the midst of meeting him there, joining a certain team, and passing exam phases effortlessly, she falls for a certain white haired assassin. Unbelievable, right?
1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER PLOT FORMED WHILE BRAINSTORMING FOR IDEAS TO UPDATE MY OTHER FICS WITH. I'm so sorry. Hope you guys would like this. LoveMuch!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The figure turned away; behind him was an applicant who had his arms removed by said figure.

 _'That's what he gets for not apologizing..'_ The figure thought to himself, eyes crinkling and his lips turned upward, forming a smile, walking past people who moved out of his way, creating a path.

The figure was tall, has a pale complexion and a fairly toned stature. His attire is adorned with various suit symbols on the front and back torso. He wears face paint: a maroon star on his right cheek and a spring green teardrop on his left cheek. On his clothes was his badge, numbered #44.

Murmurs were heard around the room.

"That's Hisoka, I heard he killed a proctor during last year's exams.."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I heard he killed him because he didn't like him.."

"Man.. I pity the person who'll get pitted against him.."

"I sure hope it isn't me.."

Hisoka's smile widened, overhearing the whispers. His eyes glinted with amusement.

He stopped in a secluded part of the room, where he leaned on the wall.

Surveying his surroundings, he noticed that practically half of last year's applicants participated in the exams again.

Then the elevator tinged, signalling the people inside the room that there were more participants who passed the tests. Each and every one focused on the doors. When the doors opened, they saw a kid and two other people.

He smirked.

 _'There are kids this time..'_ He thought to himself, remembering the white haired kid he saw a while ago. Licking his lips, he continued with his examining of every participant.

Then his eyes fell on a hooded figure; the figure was leaning on the wall at the other side of the room opposite from him.

He hummed in thought, deciding to approach the figure.

With a smile plastered on his face, he walked.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The hooded figure examined the participants.

So far, the only people she found interesting were #301, #294 and #405.

 _'But then..'_ The figure thought, but was then cut-off when he/she sensed an incoming presence.

The figure glanced up.

Emerald met with Yellow.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Upon arriving in front of the hooded figure, the figure glanced up.

His eyes held contact with emerald eyes; eyes he knew all too well.

He paled drastically.

 _'What is she doing here?'_ He groaned inwardly, immediately regretting his decision of going towards the figure.

The figure grinned from behind her cloak, recognizing the person who approached her.

"HISOKA-CHAAAAN!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"HISOKA-CHAAAAN!" The figure squealed, delight present in her tone.

All heads turned to the source of the sound; the hooded figure. And who they saw next to the figure, made them fear for the person's life.

Silence enveloped the whole room. All eyes focused on the pair.

"Sakura." Hisoka greeted with a slight nod of his head, eyes narrowed and lips tilted downwards, forming a frown. "What are you doing here?"

The figure known as Sakura giggled.

"Because, why not?" Her emerald orbs glinted with mischief.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

From across the room, blue eyes watched the scene unfold.

He was in the middle of opening another can of laxative-spiked drink, when all of a sudden, the noise around the room suddenly quieted down to murmurs.

"What's happening?"

"Is that..?"

"She's gonna die.."

Curious, his eyes fell upon two figures at the other side of the room.

Looking at the first figure, his eyes narrowed in thought. 'He looks dangerous..'.

Glancing at the other figure, he noticed he/she was wearing a cloak, covering the figure from head to toe. He blinked.

 _'Is that a.. girl?'_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

That's a wrap.

Honestly, why do I come up with these.. But the again, why not? Hue. LoveMuch!


	2. Chapter 2

Welp, this is the second chaptie, obviously. I'm experiencing a writer's high at the moment.. LoveMuch!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

He blinked again.

' _Judging from the squeal, unless that's a guy with a really girly tone of voice, that's definitely a girl.'_

Now, he saw the real problem.

The girl was with the red-or is that neon pink?-haired guy that looked like a jester. The same guy who took the arms of an applicant a while ago, a scene he saw clearly from his position at the other side of the room.

Seeing as just from a single touch led to being armless, what could being spoken to possibly turn out as?

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Because, why not?" Her emerald orbs glinted with mischief.

Hisoka sighed.

With narrowed eyes and his frown deepening, he asked. "You didn't even notify me with your decision."

"Was I supposed to? Oops! Must've slipped my mind." Sakura said, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Girly's gonna die.."

"Do they know each other?"

"Poor girl.."

Finally noticing the whispers and the silence of the once noise-filled room, Sakuea glanced at her surroundings. Sure enough, the applicants were all whispering amongst themselves, their eyes staring at both her and Hisoka.

Sakura grinned.

"I saw what you did a while ago."

"Oh, so you did." Hisoka said, impassively. He really regrets his decision.

"Soka-chan, loosen up a little! Pull that stick out of your ass." She continued, walking towards Hisoka who just narrowed his already-narrowed eyes at her. "You're such a bore." She said, her tone changing from amused to bored.

The people around her tensed when they saw Hisoka pull out a card.

"I'll ask again, Sakura. Why are you here?" Hisoka glared at her, raising a card that had a heart on it.

Said girl stopped walking, choosing to stay in front of him. The height difference was noticeable, seeing as Sakura barely reached Hisoka's chest.

"I just wanted to see what my brother is up to."

Gasps were heard.

"Brother..?"

"And here I thought he killed his family.."

"What the actual fuck.."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio saw everything, although Kurapika and Leorio had trouble hearing what was being said, Gon heard it loud and clear.

"That lady with a hood is his sister!" He exclaimed in surprise, catching the attention of some applicants who glared at him to stay quiet.

"Sister? To a guy like that? He looks like the type to kill his own blood!" Leorio said, surprise evident on his face.

"That's not our business. Let's just wait for the exam to start." Kurapika said, closing his eyes and leaning on the wall close to him.

"Come on, Gon. Let's just watch from afar." Leorio said, pulling Gon by his collar to where Kurapika was.

Gon, being the obedient kid he is, let Leorio drag him.

Kurapika and Leorio, looking uninterested on the outside, were actually keeping their ears open for anything being said at the scene happening before them. Gon didn't bother hiding his expression, so his interest was visible for everyone to see.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Brother?" The white-haired kid whispered to himself in surprise.

At first glance, you'd think the guy named Hisoka would be the type to kill every person who opposed him, and yet, here was a sibling of said person, alive and well, talking casually with a person who took the arms of an applicant for a childish reason.

' _Well, I'm not one to judge.'_ Seeing as the kid looked innocent, nobody would expect him to be part of a family of assasins.

He tuned out his thoughts when he heard Hisoka speak.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hisoka was inwardly creating havoc.

"Sakura." He stated, his tone dangerously low.

Some of the applicants whom were watching gulped.

"Yes, Soka-chan?" Said girl asked Hisoka, oblivious to the disaster that was likely to happen.

"First of all, stop calling me that." He glared venomously. Killer intent spiking.

"Nope, never." The girl ignored the killer intent, answering back.

"She just dug her own grave.."

"I don't know if she's stupid, or brave.."

"She's gonna die.."  
The people around her murmured, something that greatly amused her.

For a moment, there was silence.

Suddenly, Hisoka's arm that was holding the card, lashed out at Sakura, his movements a blur.

What the applicants saw made their skin crawl.

The card that was being held by Hisoka's index and middle finger, was now being held by a feminine hand that belonged to the hooded girl. But that wasn't the reason the hair on the back of every person's head were up. No.

The girl's hood fell down from the wind the sudden movement of Hisoka's arm created. And the expression on the face of the girl was something that produced fear.

Pink hair held up in a bun with long needles that shone with poison, widened emerald eyes than shone with malicious intent, and a mouth twisted in a smirk that screamed for blood.

And the fact that she took the card from Hisoka with ease.

Who the fuck wouldn't be scared of that?

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Somewhere in the back, a certain person with pins all around his person was smiling at the exchange.

Now, who wouldn't be excited after what just transpired?

Similar thoughts ran through the heads of some applicants who smirked at themselves.

' _Sakura.. Hisoka's sister. What could she possibly do?'_

Apparently, some people also thought they could take on the pinkette.

And that was the moment the first proctor chose to make himself known.

"The first phase of the Hunter's exam will now begin."

With that said, all the applicants turned to the proctor, the scene that happened moments ago, still fresh in their minds. Glancing at each other one last time, the applicants thought to themselves.

Hisoka, on the other hand, glared at the pinkette who grinned back.

Sakura, oblivious to the effect of what happened between Hisoka and her, hooked arms with the redhead and smiled to the people who dared look back at them, causing them to immediately look away.

Sakura blinked.

' _Is my pink hair that weird?'_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

That's a wrap.

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me! LoveMuch!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeahh. Lol. Btw, should I continue with this being a KilluSaku or some other pairing? If so, who do you think should get paired up with her?

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

They were walking.

They were following the proctor as he walked to where the next phase of the exam was going to be held, his strides becoming more and more longer as time passes, Sakura couldn't help but think of robot-like his actions were.

Glancing to the arm she was holding on, she realized the person the arm was attached to was no longer by her side, and that she was only holding on to a fake limb. Her eye twitched. Bastard.

She threw away the arm, not bothering to turn to the person that got hit and yelled at her.

She was skipping when the pace picked up, some were walking faster, practically jogging. This continued on for a few minutes, before it gradually sped up and they were running, or in her case, jogging.

She glanced behind her, noticing that a lot of applicants were littered on the ground, heaving. She cocked her head in confusion. Tired aready?

Then she bumped into someone's back.

About to apologize, she saw a kid. An adorable kid.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" She cooed, pinching his cheeks.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Gon didn't know what to think when the pink-haired girl bumped into him, or when she began to pinch his cheeks exclaiming how cute he was.

"Ah.. Thank you?" He awkwardly smiled, his hand scratching the back of his head.

They continued like that for a few minutes, him awkwardly smiling at the girl who kept on telling him how cute he was while they were jogging.

"My name's Gon." He told the girl, after he realized he hadn't yet introduced himself during their time together.

"Sakura." The girl grinned, finally stopping her actions as she resumed jogging at his side.

They chatted about their reasons why they wanted to take the exam.

"I want to become a hunter, and hopefully find my dad." He said. When he asked Sakura what her reason was, she just smiled at him.

"A friend of mine said he'll be a proctor here, but besides that, I'm craving for some adventure." Her eyes gleamed with excitement at the thought of what the next phase of the exam would be.

Gon grinned at her, seeing how happy she looked. After that, there was a comfortable silence between them.

As hours passed, the number of applicants became lesser than there was from the start. While some were sweating bullets, a select few looked as if it was nothing. And that included both Sakura and Gon.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

He watched them from the corner of his eyes, deciding whether or not he should go to them.

Finally gathering his thoughts, he maneuvered his way to them with his skateboard.

"Killua." He said, once he was with them. He noticed that none of them were surprised by his presence.

Gon was the first of the two to speak up. "I'm Gon." Then he gestured to the pinkette, "She's Sakura."

Killua watched them jog, and after some thought, decided to join them.

He flipped his board from under him, and tucked it in his underarm. Gon looked amazed.

"Whoa! Teach me how to do that!" His voice held a tinge of excitement. Killua grinned, nodding.

Sakura watched both of them converse, then glanced at her surroundings. This was boring her to death.

She stopped, along with Killua, when Gon stopped, jogging back a bit to what looked like an older man wearing a suite and holding a suitcase. The man was obviously exhausted, his willpower being the only thing keeping him on his feet.

They watched as the man slowly stopped and dropped to the ground, panting. His suitcase a few meters away from him.

Killua cocked his head to the side. "Leave him." He told Gon, but the other male shook his head, helping the man up as he used his, oddly enough, fishing pole to get the suitcase.

Sakura was impressed at his skill with the rod, while Killua made a wager with Gon saying he'll teach him how to use his skateboard if he teaches him how to use the rod, in which Gon eagerly nodded.

The man spoke up, directing his words at the white-haired male. "That's cheating!" He pointed at the skateboard in the male's underarm.

Killua stuck out his tongue. "There's no rules, old man."

The man, Leorio as Gon introduced him to be, glared at him before removing his upper clothing.

It seemed like he was ready to go, as he said "See you there!" before he ran off, leaving his suitcase with Gon.

They all looked at each other before shrugging, picking up their pace as they jogged ahead.

Then Killua had an idea. "Race you guys there!" He exclaimed, then ran.

Gon was the first to react. "Not fair! You got a head start!" He was grinning as he ran off, glancing at Sakura before speeding up.

The female shook her head as she smiled, ah, youth.

Then, she grinned, her competitive spirit overcoming her as she immediately ran to catch up to the two, who looked surprised when they saw the female at their sides.

They ran up the stairs, dodging the bodies littered around, and when they saw the light that signaled the end of the tunnel, they glanced at each other before speeding up and ran past the proctor who stopped.

The proctor managed to see a glimpse of green, white, and pink before he saw the children in front of him, panting a bit as they simultaneously exclaimed "I win!" before laughing.

They waited for the others to catch up, before the tunnel slowly began to close. Sakura pitied the male who didn't manage to come out just when he was so close.

Then the proctor cleared his throat, and just as he was about to explain the next phase, a man cut him off.

"He's not the real proctor! I am!" He said. He looked worse for wear with scratches around around his visible skin and clothes torn. The applicants glanced from the so-called actual proctor to the one who led them here.

Then the man brought out a creature that looked similar to the male who brought them there. "He's a-" He was cut-off by a card lodging in his throat, killing him instantly.

Sakura knew all too well who did that.

"That solved our problem," They all turned to look at a smiling Hisoka. "The real proctor would've dodged that." Then they all turned to the man who led them here, seeing his holding a card between his fingers. Some sighed in relief that he was the real deal.

"Do that again and you're out of the exam." Their proctor said, then gestured for them to follow him through the misty forest. "Lose sight of me, then you're on your own. There are a lot of dangerous creatures and plants around here that would guarantee your death."

Gon and Killua were on either side of Sakura as she proclaimed, her eyes shining. "Adventure!"

The other applicants didn't bother giving her a weird look seeing as, if her brother was some serial killer as some says he was, then it wouldn't be surprising if his sister would have problems in the head as well.

Gon and Killua sweatdropped at the smiling pinkette who didn't react at the looks given to her.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yeah, it's different from the anime. As I said before (Or did I?) this will be a mixture of both the canon and fanon, so even if I stick to the script, I would change some stuff and add some stuff here and there. So, yeah. Hope it doesn't turn you off.. much.

Again, thoughts, please? MuchLove!


End file.
